


In Which an Interrogated Suspect Gives Too Much Information

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [6]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004.





	

He barged into the room, only to find himself face to face with the fucking cunt’s gun.

She fired six bullets at him in rapid succession, each hitting its mark perfectly. “I won’t let you die until you answer my questions. Tell me everything.”

His string of curses was halted by the burning agony in his face. “Everything?”

Her expression remained impassive. “Everything.”

He sighed, defeated. “Well, fine, you bitch. When I was three years old, I pushed my brother down the basement stairs and I said it was the dog.”

She twitched, once.

Jan exploded in a blazing inferno.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
The “when I was three” line is a mis-quote from “The Goonies”.


End file.
